A. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to fabric venting mechanisms. More particularly, embodiments relate to no-catch mechanisms that prevent a venting mechanism's integral fastener from catching fabric parts.
B. Description of the Related Art
The technical apparel industry is currently enjoying great success in the consumer environment. This may be attributed to a continuous flow of products embodying ever-increasing technical sophistication and customization. In recent years, apparel items such as jackets, shoes, and pants have been customized to fit a great number of activities (e.g., hiking, trail running, distance running). Each of these activities requires its own performance criteria and design considerations. Design considerations also may vary based on upon such criteria as gender, durability, and aesthetics.
Athletes enjoying outdoor sports are subject to the elements. To counter the elements, these athletes often need specialized technical apparel. The item's design considerations must be optimized to offer the most protection or relief from the elements, while still allowing the user to maintain high performance standards.
For example, trail running or hiking is often an all-day or multi-day activity during which the performer may encounter any number of changing weather conditions. A trail runner may utilize a jacket to counter the effects of chilly or rainy conditions. Today, many jackets are waterproofed or wind proofed to keep the trail runner warm and dry.
However, in addition to aiding the trail runner in remaining warm and dry, waterproofing or wind proofing a jacket inhibits the venting of accumulated body heat. In addition, it may inhibit evaporation of body moisture exuded during physical exercise. Unfortunately, conventional jackets may not be equipped with proper venting mechanisms to counter such accumulation of excess heat and moisture.
One way to improve the breathability of garments is to provide them with a means to ventilate. Venting mechanisms or ventilation ports typically consist of breathable material, and may be designed into various locations of the item of apparel. The venting mechanisms may be placed in isolated areas critical to relieving heat buildup and countering body moisture collection, and may comprise a fastener to close or open upon need.
In some embodiments, the ventilation ports may include fabric arrangements (e.g., a mesh arrangement) set underneath an opening and a fastener. The mesh gussets repel the elements when opened, yet allow heat to escape through the perforations in the fabric of the mesh gusset. An exemplary embodiment including common ventilation port placements is shown in FIG. 1. In this embodiment, the ventilation ports are placed in the underarm area of the jacket 101 and the outer thigh area of the pants 102. The mesh gusset 103 is detailed as well. As shown, a zippered ventilation port entry 104 is under a flap in two areas.
A frequent problem in utilizing a ventilation port mechanism is that the fastener (e.g., a zipper, a hook and loop fastener) often becomes attached (i.e., “catches”) and entangled with the mesh fabric of the ventilation port during opening and closing. This may be inconvenient to those participate in outdoor sports, as it is especially difficult to undo in the heat of performance or competition. This inconvenience may be especially irritating for athletes wearing gloves, as gloves inhibit the dexterity required to correct the problem. In addition, the mesh fabric often tears or rips during forceful attempts to untangle the zipper.
Attempts were made to overcome this inconvenience. For example, apparel designers attempted to set the mesh fabric back a certain distance from a zipper by utilizing a shell fabric strip or “A” grosgrain ribbon patched over the mesh fabric just under the zipper. Typically, the center of the mesh fabric still turned inside-out and wandered up through the opening, thereby obstructing the zipper. Designers also added a stitched ⅛″ pin-tuck or pleat down the center of the mesh fabric away from the zipper, resulting in inconsistent success.
Another attempt consisted of adding layers of cording or fabric strips set under the fastener and bridging across the two sides of the ventilation port. However, these added layers constituted bulk detrimental to those engaged in intensive outdoor sports. In addition, the added layers were also often inadvertently caught in various items, including the fastener.